Last night you saved my life
by Lycan180
Summary: A story of Heartbreak after love. Oddxoc


**"Last Night you Saved my Life"  
**By Lycan180(KNE)

Summary: This is a One-Shot on finding love after a heartbreak too strong for words.

Disclaimer: i do not own Code Lyoko or the Backstreet Boys' Songs or Justin Timberlake's single 'Sexyback', but I own Roxas Foxx.

Odd and Roxas go on stage.

"Sexyback" Fron Justin Timberlake starts.

_Odd and Roxas:I'm bringin' sexy back Them other boys they don't know how to act I think it's special... what's behind your back So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack _( Odd kisssed her deeply) _Bridge Dirty Babe You see these shackles baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way (take it to the chorus) Chorus _(Their bodies are against each other)_Come here girl, go head be gone with it Come to the back, go head be gone with it VIP, drinks on me Lemme see what you're twerking with _(kiss softly)_ Look at those hips Make me smile Go 'head child and get your sexy on I'm bringin' sexy back Them other fuckers don't know how to act Girl let me make up for all the things you lack Because you're burning up I got to get it fast (Take it to the bridge) Dirty Babe You see these shackles baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way (take it to the chorus) Come here girl, go head be gone with it _(She rode him for a second, causing him to get in the mood)_ Come to the back, go head be gone with it VIP, drinks on me Lemme see what you're twerking with Look at those hips Make me smile Go 'head child and get your sexy on I'm bringin' sexy back you mother fuckers watch how I attack _(He danced with her and locked Eyes)_ If that's your girl, baby watch your back Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact (Odd kissed her deeply again)_

As the song ended Ulric walked in."Hey Odd. got yourself another one, Hmm?" Odd Broke apart quickly, and looked a Ulrich,who wore a Smerk. "Odd, you know him?" She asked,Curious. "Uh, Roxas, This is Ulrich. He's a buddy of mine." Odd said praying she wouldn't say anything to anger him, since she allready pissed off Sissy, but _that_ Was _Funny!_ "Nice to meet you, Ulrich" she said smiling. "Yeah, Same here" He said shaking her hand. " So Odd, She your new girlfriend?" Ulrich asked as Jeremy walked in. "Yeah. Hey, Einstein."He said as Jeremy Looked at the girl's eyes. "Uhh, After a while it's easy to tell your staring." She said as she simply smiled. "Uhh, Roxx, Let's go, my friend might try to cheat on his girlfriend."Odd said grabbing her arm. "Uhh, Odd, We still need to practice." She said as Ulrich sneered. "What? Songs or Ways to get him horny?" Odd simply punched him in the nose. "Ah! What in the Hell Odd!" Urich Yelled on the ground. "Let's go Roxas." Odd simply stated. "Odd!" she yelled as she slapped him. "Ulrich, are you okay?" She asked, Kindness in her voice. "Yeah. I'll see you later, Roxx." Ulrich stated as he stood and walked out. "Why did you slap me?" Odd asked in a low tone. "Because" She stated softly. "You really need to cool off. Let's go to a movie or go to the park." She suggested quietly. "No thanks." Odd said softly as he walked past her. "Oh Odd.." She said as she sighed and went infront of him. She pressed her lips to his. After a second Odd opened his mouth, allowing entrance. Odd wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Ahem..." Yumi said as she stood at the door. "Coming, guys?" she said as the broke apart. "Oh, hi Yumi. Uhh... Roxx, this is Yumi, Ulrich's Girlfriend" Odd said with a smile. "I am not!" She said as she stormed out. "Let me guess. they don't Want to admit they love each other, right?" She said smiling. "Yep" Odd said as they walked back to his room, her leaning on him. "You know, I think your taking me to your room." She said softly. "Yep" He said softly as he kissed her cheek, causing a small blush. "And this time it's going to be locked..." He smerked. "Okay, Tarzan." She said as the walked into Odd and Ulrich's Room. Odd Locked the door. "I'm Glad it's Summer." She said as he pinned her to the wall. He kissed her as she deepened the kiss, causing him to moan. "Roxas.."Odd said as they parted. "Yeah?" She said, her Gold eyes searching his soul. "Please..." He said as he pressed himself against her, causing her to moan loudly. "oh..." She moaned as Odd pressed his erection against her. "You like?" He said as he stared into her eyes. "Are you still upset about back there?" She asked him. "No." Was his reply as he laid her on his bed, never breaking eye contact. "Ulrich won't be back for a long while..." Odd said to her, lust in his eyes."You up for it, because If i'm rushing you..." He said looking at his feet. "Oh, Odd... your not rushing me. Ever since I laid eyes on you I've wanted you." She said as she pulled him closer, his hard against her. "Now don't tell me i'm not being rushed..." She said as she kissed him deeply, earning a low moan from Odd. "oh God.." Odd said as he slid his hand down her pants. "Odd..." she moaned as she felt him push a finger inside her. She felt him push in and out slowly, hitting a certain spot. Odd moved to the bed, motioning her to lay on her back. As she did as he said, he pushed with his finger deeper in her causing her to moan. As he continued he added another. "Your teasing." She said as she felt him push against her barrier. "Okay, 'SlyFox'." He said smerking. "You know my penname. So what?" She asked. "I like it." "And I love you." "Same here."

As they were getting ready to take the other's viginity, she stopped. "Odd," She said as her eyes met the floor, "I...I'm afraid." She said as she turned from him. "Roxx, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. I'll leave." Odd stood and walked out. "Odd, you don't understand..." She whispered, but Odd was allready gone. An hour later she got online and put in a burned CD she got from Odd. It had BackStreet Boys on it. 97 songs. She set it on 9. "As long as you Love Me" started up.

_**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in you history  
As long as you're here with me  
**_

_**  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
**_

_**Every little thing  
That you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter  
If you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be  
**_

_**  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look in to my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.**_

Another started up afterwards.

_**10. If You Want It to Be Good Girl...**_

_If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
(Yeah I like this, ha ha)_

_If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)  
If you really like it hot  
Get someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)_

_Bridge:  
And if you want it to get done  
Babe you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_Chorus:  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Get it like it could be, would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you like it innovative  
Better get someone creative honey (yes)  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_Heh heh heh heh now listen  
These are things your mama shouldn't know  
These are things I really wanna show  
These are things I wanna show you how  
So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_If you really want it good 11x_

As she signed in on her computer, she saw Ulrich online.

SlyFox: What's up, Samurai?

SamuraiAssKicker: fine. Why?

SlyFox: Is your lip still bleeding?

SamuraiAssKicker: No, it stopped. Want PurpleSpot?

SlyFox: Please and thank you.

SamuraiAssKicker: No problem, Foxy Roxxy.

SamuraiAssKicker: here's PurpleSpot, Foxy.

SlyFox: Shut up.

Ulrich signed off and PurpleSpot came on.

PurpleSpot: Babe, I'm so sorry for earlier.

SlyFox: It's okay, Tiger

PurpleSpot: Sure?

SlyFox: Yes, hold on

PurpleSpot: Okay

As she looked on her friend list, she saw someone she didn't want on.

A pop-up came on. Her, PurpleSpot and LycanLover were in a conversastion box.

LycanLover: Hey, Foxxy Roxxy.

SlyFox: Yes, Lycan?

PurpleSpot: Who are you?

LycanLover: I'm Foxx's Boyfriend

PurpleSpot: WHAT?! I'M HER BOYFRIEND! ROXAS WOULD NEVER TWO-TIME ME!

LycanLover: Let her explain.

SlyFox: I'm not your girlfriend! jerk! i'm hooked up with PurpleSpot!

LycanLover: liar

SlyFox: ttyl, PurpleSpot.

PurpleSpot: Wait! Explain!

As she signed out, she knew Odd would be upset.Odd knocked at her door. "Come on in." She said as she was distracted with the internet, that is until Odd kissed her cheek. "Yes?" Odd looked at her. The door was locked. "Roxas, are you cheating on me?" She was taken back. "What?! Why would I? That was my brother! He lives in America! He loves to start things. Don't listen to him." She said with a laugh. "Really?" "Yes. He-" She was cut off as Odd kissed her on the lips. She opened her mouth and felt Odd slide his hand down her pants. As he moaned she felt him pushed in her with a finger. She moaned gently and Odd felt her tighten. He pushed in a few times, feeling around, earning loud moans from her. He felt her massage his erection, causing him to moan louder. As they parted, both were panting. "Err...Sorry." Odd said as he walked tward the door. "Hey, " She said as she walked infront of him, "We aren't done yet, Tiger." She said as she kissed him on the lips. Odd pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck. She moaned as she felt him slip into her. Odd took off her blue pants and pink shirt. "Your too beautiful for words." He said as she blushed. As another song came on Odd sang to it.

_**21. I'll Never Break Your Heart **_

_Spoken:  
Baby, I know you're hurting  
Right now you feel like you could never  
Love again  
Now all I ask is for a chance  
To prove that I love you_

_From the first day  
That I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would  
Be together forever  
Ooh when I asked you out  
You said no but I found out  
Darling that you'd been hurt  
You felt like you'd never love again  
I deserve a try honey just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
But honey he' s nothing like me_

_Chorus:  
I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie  
2x_

_As time goes by  
You will get to know me  
A little more better  
Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby  
And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)  
To let your feelings show (feelings show)  
And I understand  
Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)  
I deserve a try (try) honey  
Just once (once)  
Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)  
But honey he's nothing like me  
Darling why can't you see_

_Chorus (2x)_

_Bridge:  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)_

_Chorus (3x)_

"I thought we were planning somthing Odd." She stated as he layed on her, only his boxers on. She had much fear in her eyes. "Roxas, I don't think we should rush anything. I think we need a..break from each other, ya' know?" Odd said as he put his clothes on and walked out. "Just like the last one... " She said as she cried quietly. As she put on a nightshirt she saw her brother online.

LycanLover: He dumped you, right?

SlyFox: Yea

LycanLover: I wish I could deck him. Are you going to be okay?

SlyFox: hold on, going on mic

She turned on her headset and mic.

"Sis?" A 15 year-old boy said over the mic.

"Yea, I'm gonna be okay, just re-opened some old wounds."

"I told you that was a bad Idea going to France."

"I know you did, but I was afraid to even step outside"

"Yeah, i Guess"

"I swear if I see him I'll deck him on sight." "Bye."

With that, she turned off her mic and headseet and laid down after closing the door, locking it.

In the morning she awoke to Ulrich holding her. "Uhh...Wha? Ulrich?" She said as her eyes meeting his. "Are you okay? Odd Said nothing to me but started asking some girls out. Aren't you dating?" She shook her head and let some tears run down her face. "He dumpe you?" He asked. She nodded. "Will you leave? I'm need to go to band practice." "Fine" Ulrich said as he felt her move and he left.

As she met up with the band, She saw Odd. "Hey." Is all he said. "Lets Start." She said as they walked up to start up.

_**10 Spanish Eyes**_

_Here we are  
In the arms of one another  
And we still go on searching for each other  
Knowing that hate is wrong  
And love is right  
For us tonight  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
I know the reason why I am alive  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

She looked into his, not seeing a flame of love, not a bit.

_Chorus:  
It's a place I've never been  
And it comes from deep within  
And it's telling me  
That I'm about to win first prize  
Knowing all I have to do  
Is reach out my hand to you  
Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes_

_Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers  
Who believe that we see no one between us  
How can they be in my heart  
And in my mind  
When all I can find  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
I know the reason why I am alive  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_Chorus_

_I loved you from a distance  
Thought I couldn't reach that far  
I can't believe how close that we are  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_Chorus_

She took to the piano and played a song she knew too well.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

What suprised her was Ulrich sat next to her.

He even sang with her.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

After she only looked at him with a soft smile. "Your welcome, Roxas." He said as he held her in a friendly hug for a few seconds and let go. the last thing she needed was another boyfriend to dump her. They went up to the stage and sang a song together.

_**13. Song For The Unloved Bonus Track**_

_Hey.._

_This one is for the mothers…  
Who've lost a child  
This one is for the gipsys  
Who left their hearts behind  
This is for the strangers  
Sleeping in my heart  
Take what they want  
And leave while it's still dark_

_Bridge  
No one is glamourous  
Lonely, all by themselves_

_Chorus  
This is a song for the unloved  
This is a music for one last cry  
This is a prayer that tomorrow will help me leave the past behind  
It's a song for the unloved (the unloved)_

_This one's for the bridesmaid  
Never the bride  
This one's for the dreamers  
Who locked their faith inside  
This is for the widows  
Who think there's only one  
The dying fathers that never told their sons_

_No one is glamourous, lonely  
Follow your heart…_

_Chorus repeat_

_Ohh  
Tomorrow the sun will shine  
And dry the tears in your eyes  
Suddenly love comes alive…_

_For one last cry  
Just one last cry…_

_Chorus repeat x2_

At the end Ulrich kissed her cheek. She looked at him, he was smiling. "Thanks, Ulrich," she said as a single tear slid down her cheek. "For Everything." As she pused play on her song, she saw Ulrich standing next to her. "I'm in the band too." She looked him and hugged him. "I take it your' happy?" She meerly squealed and held to him. "Come on, we are not done by a LongShot." Ulrich made her sit down and Him Odd, and the rest of the band sang for her.

_**8. Climbing The Walls**_

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
That this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

_Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside (oh yeah)  
There's gotta be a way  
For you and I together now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (ohh)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

_It's an illusion  
How can I feel this way?  
If I can't have you  
It's an illusion  
Nothing is real this way  
If I can't have you_

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now (now)  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (I don't wanna know)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (I'm climbing the walls)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss_

Ulrich walked off stage singing to her as he neared her.

_**Ohhhh  
I can't let you go no**_

_**And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (ohh ohh)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss (I miss) you**_

After a spilt second She blushed and kissed Ulrich on the cheek. "That was for the whole band."

A month later, the band was Preforming for Kadic's Valentines Day Dance. It was outside, as requested. She had a few select songs that was with her and Ulrich. By now, they were inseperable. Roxas wore a pink sweater, very light, and her baggy black pants with pink rims. Her Shoes were white with a light red tint rim. Ulrich was wearing a red overjacket with red baggy pants with a pair of white shoes with a red tinted rim. He wore a white shirt under the jacket and had his hair Slightly spiked. The crowd screamed when everything went black. The whole band set off fireworks. In the center were Ulrich and Roxas, back to back.

_**10. If You Want It to Be Good Girl...**_

_If you want it to be good girl  
**Get yourself a bad boy  
**(Yeah I like this, ha ha)_

_If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)  
If you really like it hot  
Get someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)_

_Bridge:  
And if you want it to get done  
Babe you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_Chorus:  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Get it like it could be, would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you like it innovative  
Better get someone creative honey (yes)  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_Heh heh heh heh now listen  
These are things your mama shouldn't know  
These are things I really wanna show  
These are things I wanna show you how  
So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_If you really want it good 11x_

The crowd screamed as a black panther stalked up behind them on stage. "Lycan."

"Huh?" Ulrich looked back and jumped.

"It's a hologram. Just sing."

"Fine."

_**2 Shape Of My Heart**_

_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So heal me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Show you the shape of my heart_

At the end red and white fireworks shot up. Ulrich moved twards her and held her in his arms and another song started. Only Ulrich sang.

_**8 One, The**_

_I'll be the one_

_I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies_

_There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all throught the night_

_Chorus:  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one_

_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
Cuz my fear is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light_

_There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night_

_Chorus_

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright_

_You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take me hand, baby please..._

_I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run_

_Chorus_

_I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one_

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one_

He kissed her on the lips and He defintely wanted to make it last. "Ulrich..." She said confused. "I've allways wanted to do that." She blushed deep red and the last song played.

_**10 Spanish Eyes**_

_Here we are  
In the arms of one another  
And we still go on searching for each other  
Knowing that hate is wrong  
And love is right  
For us tonight  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
I know the reason why I am alive  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_Chorus:  
It's a place I've never been  
And it comes from deep within  
And it's telling me  
That I'm about to win first prize  
Knowing all I have to do  
Is reach out my hand to you  
Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes_

_Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers  
Who believe that we see no one between us  
How can they be in my heart  
And in my mind  
When all I can find  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
I know the reason why I am alive  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_Chorus_

_I loved you from a distance  
Thought I couldn't reach that far  
I can't believe how close that we are  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_Chorus_

As it ended, he kissed her again, this time, pure passion. "Come on, let's dance, Roxas." Ulrich said as they got off the stage.

As they danced, Odd came between them. "What was that up there?" Ulrich rolled his eyes and ignored him. "She's _my girl_, not _yours_!" Odd yelled. Roxas looked at Odd, tears forming in her eyes. "Stop, Della Robbia. Your in my past. I'm with the present, not with you either Ulrich. Yumi likes you too well." Ulrich and Odd were both baffled. "I'm single, and I plan to stay that way." She ran out with tears. "Odd...If you love her, Why'd you leave her?" Odd looked at Ulrich. "Because...I was afraid...I was afraid I would do somthing I might forget." Ulrich looked at his friend. "Odd, then tell her." "She doesen't want to see me." Yes she does. Go to her, Odd." "Why not you?" "Odd, she's been waiting for a long time, ever since that night." Odd looked at his friend, shocked. "She loves you, but if you don't make your move, she could fall for another guy, like me or maybe even Jeremy. Oh, wait, Kyyra would kill him." Odd noded and took off twards the dorms.

In her room, Roxas was on her bed looking at a picure of Her and Xavier, her Old boyfriend before Odd. He had taken her virginity by force. Noone knew about that part. She had a picture of Her and Kyrra, her only friend other than Ulrich. Kyyra had moved back to America, taking Her daugter with her. She knew the pain and love of a young one...He had given birth to a Baby boy, Damien Adam Foxx, who had died in a fire in America, before coming to France. He was 2 months old and never once saw his father...Odd knocked on her door. "Roxx? Can I talk To you?" She looked the door and let him in. "Hi Odd." She sat on her bed and let her tears fall. "Roxas, are you okay?" Odd asked as he sat next to her. "I'm not a thing you can fight over, Damnit!" She said as she cried in his chest. "I am so sorry. Roxas, can you forgive me for making the mistake of my life?" He asked as their eyes met. "Yes, but I want to ask you the same." Odd noded, not pressing anything on the upset 14 year old. "I forgive you, allong with Ulrich." She silently noded and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." She said as she hugged him and saw a true spark of love in his eyes, The life in her eyes coming back. "No words are needed, Roxas, listen to the song" He said as

** "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" began:**

**  
You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart **

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compareWhat makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful

You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah

What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)

** Odd looked in her eyes. "I promise never to hurt you in anyway as long as I live, Roxas Lilian Foxx." he stated as he kissed her on the lips to finalize what he had said. "Odd, Thank you...I love you too..." Tears were running down her face. Don't cry. Ever again. Okay?" She looked in his eyes. "Yes, Odd." She laid her head on his chest and Swore under her breath, "Damien,you gave me back what my heart needed, For this, I will allways remember you, Damien, no matter what, my son." She said as she fell into a peaceful sleep, finnaly at peace, never wanting the moment to end... **


End file.
